Five Nights At Weegie's
by YoKaiShoubiao
Summary: Luigi lost a contest with Mario. Now, he must play Five Nights At Freddy's as punishment. However, Playing the game on Professor E Gadd's computer is proving to be a mistake...Rated T for safety. Discontinued due to relative lack of interest.
1. Shall We Play A Game

:-LUIGI POV-:

I sighed. Of course that would happen. Mario always won. And now that the dare-off was up, I have to face whatever my *dear* brother has in store for me.

The note that Mario gave me just told me to meet behind E Gadd's Lab at 11 PM.

Knowing my brother, it will be something scary. It always is.

That's why I brought my trusty Poltergust 5000. Just in case.

When I got to the lab, Mario was smiling creepily. "Ah, Luigi. So-a glad you could-a make it."

"What do you a-want me to do this time, Mario?"

"Oh, nothing...I just-a want you to play a video game."

"Is it a horror game?"

"Do you consider, uh, animatronics as scary?"

"Um...No?"

"Then good! You should-a be fine!"

E Gadd opened the door. "Come in! I have the game ready!"

I looked at the game on E Gadd's Computer. "Five Nights At Freddy's, hm?"

Mario nodded. "Now, I've got to go home. It's late. Remember, you can't-a come home until you-a finish the game!"

"Yeah, yeah..."

After Mario left, E Gadd gave me a pair of headphones. "Good Luck, Luigi. Now, I have some experiments to attend to." E Gadd began to walk away.

The clock struck 12. I clicked New Game. That's when the Computer Screen glowed Green with a white vortex. Just like...The...Pixelator...

I look down to see a piece of gum stuck in the hard drive and my foot on the "PIXELATE" button.

Oh, Crap.

I try to hide, but it sweeps me away.

As I get Depixelated, I realize that I never set a destination.

Sooo...where is it bringing me?

][][][][][][

 **NIGHT 1**

 **12 AM**

 **(((AN: Uh-Oh! Will Luigi survive Five Nights? You'll hopefully find out soon! I'm gonna try to make this Eight-shot done in the next 2 weeks. Wish me luck!)))**


	2. Night 1

**(((AN: Dajia Hao! YoKaiShoubiao here, and I'm extending my deadline for this, it frankly ain't happening. Here's chapter two!)))**

Ugh... What just happened? I blink and look around my surroundings. It appears to be some sort of... Office?

The phone rings. I pick it up.

" _Hello, hello?"_

"Hello?"

 _"Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"_

Oh. Just a message. I think I'll stop speaking back to it.

 _ _"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."__

Freddy's...Freddy's...Wait...Did the Pixelator send me into the game?

 _ _"A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person."__

What?

 _ _"Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."__

Wait. Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! First of all, why would I get hurt here?

 _ _"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know."__

Heck yeah, it does!

 _ _"But there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too."__

No Kidding.

 _ _"So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."__

Okay.

 _ _"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long."__

That doesn't sound too bad.

 _ _"Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"__

The What? Someone lost their frontal lobe? I thought you said I had nothing to worry about!

 _ _"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only__ _real_ _ _risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on."__

WHAT?!

 _ _"Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit."__

OK. At least they don't bite my head off.

 _ _"Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death."__

Oh Crap. On Second Thought, Maybe I would prefer to have my head bitten off, my death would be much faster.

 _ _"Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."__

Too Much Information, Phone Guy. Too Much Information.

 _ _"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up."__

That WOULD be a bit of a business killer, huh?

 _ _"But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."__

 _I just sit there for a second. This, this must be some kind of sick joke. The voice did kinda sound like Mario's old pal, Kolorado._

 _I check the monitor that was in my lap, after picking it up off of the ground. I look at the stage and all three animatronics are there. Good._

 _I smile. Seems like I have nothing to worry about!_

 _Then the camera glitches out and the bunny is gone. Uh... Where did he go? I check a few cameras before I look to my left. I press the button labeled, LIGHT. It's dark in here._

 _That's when I find the bunny...Right at my door._

 _I scream and press the other button. The Door Slams shut. Good. That should lock him out._

 ** _2 AM: 73% Power_**

 _I notice the percentage on the monitor. Oh shoot, didn't Phone Guy say something about conserving power?_

 _I open the door and turn off the light, the bunny is gone. The chicken is at my other side._

 _"Aaaaah!"_

 ** _ _MARIO POV__**

 _Hmm. Luigi should be done by now. Despite his absolute hatred for them, he is actually pretty good at Horror Games._

 _I head back to the lab to find E Gadd working...With an empty computer._

 _And the game is...playing itself?_

 _I call the elderly Professor over. "Where's Luigi?"_

 _"I don't know! Maybe he drank one of my invisibility potions while I was in the bathroom!"_

 _E Gadd establishes that Luigi is not invisible before checking the computer. He then pulls up...Pixelator History?_

 _"Criminy!"_

 _"What?"_

 _"It appears that your brother... somehow pixelated himself into the game._

 _..._

 _..._

 _I can't believe it works! If we can enter software, imagine the capabi-"_

 _I angrily interrupt him. "And Luigi could die!"_

 _This dawns on E Gadd. "We have to get him out. Now!"_

 ** _ _LUIGI POV__**

 _5 AM. I think I'm doing okay. I close the door on Bonnie's face._

 _Luigi One, Creepy Robot Thingamabobs Zero._

 _And the Power goes out._

 _Crap! What percent power did I have left?_

 _I check my watch. 5:58._

 _The Toreador March begins to play._

 _No, no, no, no, no,_

 _I see glowing eyes begin to flicker in the door._

 _5:59._

 _The song continues as I await my fate._

 _The glowing eyes vanish. Everything fades to black._

 _This is it. I'm dead. I failed. I'll never see Mario again, I'll never see Peach or Yoshi again, I'll never see Daisy again!_

 _That's when a flickering 6:00 appears in front of me. I...I survived! I'm going to get out!_

 _I'll go hug Mario (after punching him for making me do this), I'll attend Peach's next tea party, I'll go play with Yoshi in Mushroom Woods, and then I'll walk up to Daisy and ask her out. This has taught me that I can't wait. I need to just do stuff!_

 ** _Night 2_**

 ** _12 AM_**

 _...Great. This is where I remember the game is called Five Nights At Freddy's._


End file.
